Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to an excavating apparatus for leveling earth by excavation to level grade for the installation of above ground swimming pools or any construction practice requiring precision grade leveling in small, and/or, enclosed areas.
Powered excavating equipment is currently marketed which perform a variety of excavating and leveling operations. Excavators include equipment that will remove earth in a controlled manner. Grade leveling equipment is often used in the preparation of roadbeds, building construction sites and other construction and agricultural operations. Currently available apparatus are best suited to large areas or operations that do not require a high degree of precision. Available apparatus often require large work sites in which to operate and these apparatus also often impact large areas surrounding the work site. Because of these problems, excavation in small, confined areas have typically been performed by labor intensive methods employing shovels and other hand held tools.
The present invention is an excavating apparatus having a rotating cutting head for precision removal of soil to obtain level grade. The powered cutting head is mounted on an assembly including the cutting head, an engine and power transmission system. The cutting head assembly is positionable linearly along a longitudinal frame, with travel of the cutting head guided by the operator. The depth of excavation is adjustable, as is the positioning of the cutting head. The frame is pivotally anchored to the ground at one end and is supported by wheels at the other end. The effective length of the frame is made adjustable by positioning of the ground-anchoring pivot along the frame, thereby allowing the operator to adjust the area to be excavated. Wheels are provided to facilitate rotation of the frame and cutting head around the anchoring pivot, which is located at the center of the area to be excavated. The depth of excavation is also adjustable and the apparatus is easily transported.
The present apparatus is directed toward precision earth leveling in small, confined areas, where access by typical grade leveling equipment would be limited. The relative small size and easy portability of the present apparatus also provides a cost efficient and convenient alternative to manual labor intensive means for any small precision earth leveling operation, even when confined space is not a concern. The present apparatus is also able to excavate earth to a consistent precision sloping grade without modification.
One object of the invention is to provide a device that reduces the impact of the excavating operation on the area surrounding the work site and reduces the required area around the work site. It is another object of the invention to provide a mechanized means for precision leveling of earth for small construction projects and in confined areas. Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.